


Harry Potter and the American Witch

by Kpopkingdom707



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter Movies - Fandom
Genre: Hogwarts, Multi, OC is American, Slow Burn, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), based on the movies but I'm going to use some parts from the books, shy oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopkingdom707/pseuds/Kpopkingdom707
Summary: A young girl from America been living in England for two years with her family. Until one day a knock on the front door change her life forever. With magical beasts and an evil lord on the raise and learning about her great aunt's past. How will this muggle-born keep up?
Kudos: 2





	1. A knock on the Door that Changed My Whole Life

It was early morning in England, around 7:30 a.m. The sky was blue and had big, fluffy, white clouds here and there. It wasn't too warm nor too cold. It was a perfect day to lay in the grass. My next-door neighbor and friend, Maxy, came over and laid next to me in my mother's flower garden that is in the back of our house. 

"You called?" Maxy said in her Yorkshire accent. I, for one, have no cool accent. 

I moved my light brown, curly hair out from under my head. I place my head back against the grass again. "Good morning to you too. Anyways I called because something weird happened about 30 minutes ago while I was with my brother."

"And?" She said waiting for me to go on.

I turned my body onto my side facing her and Maxy did the same, I said in almost a loud whisper, "My brother scared me when I was coming in from the garden. The sink and all the lights turned on. It was crazy!" I paused remember other weird things that my brother did to me. "Once, when we lived in America, weird things used to happen all the time. Like my brother tricking me, he put objects on strings, so it was like an illusion that they were flying objects. I thought I was going crazy when he did that." 

Maxy shook her head side to side. Her dirty blonde hair covered her jade-colored eyes, she uses her hand to remove the strains that were in the way. "Your brother is a twit. I'm lucky, I'm an only child." Maxy through her arms up. She started to giggle.

"Yeah..." I did a sad smirk. "Wish Paul was more like my eldest brother, Wyborne. At least Wyborne brings me presents when he travels. The only present Paul got me was a telescope, but It was more like all my siblings pitched in and got me it. Like a group present."

Maxy giggled and flopped backward onto the soft green grass. "It's Wyborne like 30 or something."

I picked up a few fallen pansies that were to the left of me. "No he's not that old, he's only 22." I got up to a sitting position and leaned over to Maxy. I gently made an arch of flowers in her hair. 

We talked a little bit more until Maxy had to go back home. We headed out of my mother's flower garden. I waved goodbye as we parted our ways to our houses. I walked through the back door that was attached to the kitchen. 

I always thought our house was cute. Mum said it was an old English cottage, that what she always wanted. Before we came to live in England, my parents searched and search for this type of house. One that could fit all of us...all 8 of us. I walked in to see a few of my family members sitting at the kitchen table waiting for breakfast to be served. I walked up and kissed Grandfather Homes and Grandma. My mother's parents came to live with us since I was 9 because my mother said she didn't want to see her parents be forgotten in a nursing home. So they have been with us since then. My grandfather Homes is a very grumpy man, but at least he gives us chocolate. Grandma, a kind and soft-spoken woman. Both of them almost fully gray. 

I walk over to the table and I sit next to my oldest sister, Coraline. She is writing in her notebook, more like engraving the pages. But now it's only 7 of us. My oldest brother, Wyborne, been traveling around Europe before...as he said 'Before he settles down.'

I look over to Coraline as she cleared her throat to make her daily statements, and she speaks with passion. "Mother, I am just enraged and in anguish. We've been cutting down the Amazon rain forest since the late 1960s. I care about the trees and the animals that live there. Just how can people be so...ugh!" Her straight, flaming red, hair, 100% represented how she is feeling. She wanted to express her difference from our family's brown hair and has been dyeing her hair for about a year and a half now and she already did all the colors of the rainbow.

"Yes, honey. I know. Are you writing your essay on the issue?" Mother said as she finished up the eggs. 

Coraline clench her fists. "Yeah, and I am angry. I'm going to show why Earth matters. I have been focusing my life on saving this planet." 

I heard muttering from my left. I turn and Grandfather Homes was the one who was muttering. "You're still talking about this. Uh!" Grandfather Homes grumbled, "Talk about anything else, other than the environment. It's boring during breakfast. You're 14, talk about makeup or a boyfriend, anything else." 

Coraline huffed as she glared with her hazel eyes at Grandfather Homes and went back to passionately writing in her notebook. Paul, my other brother, came into the kitchen and jumped into his seat. He's singing...more like yelling, Another brick in the Wall by Pink Floyd. One of his all-time favorites. I watched as my grandparents roll their eyes. My mother and father brought in plates filled with pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and french toast. Father and mother sat down and everyone started to dig in. I got up and headed to the fridge and grabbed orange juice and a few glasses. I come back to Coraline saying that pigs shouldn't be harmed for food. She is a vegetarian, so no meat for that girl. 

After breakfast. I helped my mom with clearing the table and washing the dishes. My mother smiled at me once I was done drying the last plate. There was a knock on the front door. 

My mother patted my head and headed to see who was outside. I stood in the archway that separated the kitchen and living room. I watched as my mother opened the door. An older woman stood outside in a robe-like outfit. 

The woman held a small smile on her face, she spoke, "Hello, Mrs. Majewski. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am a professor and I am here to speak to you and you're husband about your daughter Lottie."

My mother looked back at me and back at the older woman. She gestured with her hand to Mrs. McGonagall, "Um, sure. Yes, please come in. Lottie, please go get your father." 

I shyly nod and headed out the backdoor and turned left and headed to where my father usually goes on his days off from work. His work shed, that is to the left of the flower garden. Father works as a surgent so he's not home a lot, but he likes to craft and carve things out of wood. I opened the shed to see him painting a chair he finished about a week ago. "Hey dad, there is someone here to talk to you and mom about me. She says she's a professor."

Father looked at me and tilted his head to the side. "Okay hun, I'll be right in. I just need to finish this side. I'll be done in about two minutes." 

"Okie dokie. I'll tell mom." I said while heading out of the shed and heading back inside. I see the Professor sitting at the table Mother was pouring tea from the kettle into the teacup. "Mom, dad said he will be in, in just a few moments. -I, my mom and father, and Mrs. McGonagall sat at the kitchen table. Mrs. McGonagall had a Scottish accent and look to be in either her 60s to 70s, but she looked to be a sweet woman. The professor smiled at me and begun to speak. "Mrs. and Mr. Majewski, I am here regarding your youngest daughter. She has been welcomed into the school of Hogwarts. She is a special child." She placed an envelope in front of me.

I lifted the envelope and saw the red wax stamp. It seemed to be this Hogwarts symbol. I used my index finger to trace it. There were four animals on it: A lion, a snake, an eagle, and a badger. I gently took the wax off hoping to keep this pretty stamp. I opened the envelope tab pulling out papers. I open them and read it out loud. "Dear Ms. Majewski, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. The term begins on 1 September." I stare at the words that are written on the document. Witchcraft? Wizardy? "I'm sorry I am not understanding." I look back up at Mrs. McGonagall.

"I am sorry ma'ma. We are all just pretty much confused. As what this means for our daughter." My father stated with a hint of disbelief. 

"Well, your daughter was invited to attend the Hogwarts to learn how to become a witch. To see her full potential." McGonagall turned her attention to my mom. "Mrs. Majewski, you're aunt was a witch as well. Am I correct?"

Mother sighed. "She was." I can see the sadness that plastered onto my mother's fair-skinned face. 

My father's olive face turned to surprise. "Wait what. Marigold, what are you saying?"

"What I am saying...that my aunt Sarah was a...witch. She used to tell me all kinds of stuff that she did, more like what she could do. That she also went to a school that helped her learn to be a witch. Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She showed me so many spells that she could do. I was amazed. I never told you because I thought she was the only one in our family. I thought she was the only one to carry what special about her in her family line. No one else showed abilities...until Lottie. That there is another witch in our family." My mother placed her hand over mine while smiling. Mom then turned her attention to dad. "Our daughter is a witch and there is magic in the world. Have you never notice appliances randomly turning on? Lights acting weird? Even things floating in the air?" Mother chuckled at my father. 

My hazel gray eyes widen. "That was me!" 

"I hope it was, I don't want it to be a ghost." My mother said as she smiled at us. 

"Yes, Mr. Majewski. There is a whole magic world that is completely different than yours. Mrs. Lottie Majewski...do you accept the invitation to learn at Hogwarts? Hogwarts is a school will learn to control and to cast spells. Most importantly, to learn about the wizarding world. You will learn Hogwarts for the next several years until you graduate."

I look at my parents then back at the professor."...I...I will accept it."

"Great. You have a list of requirements that you will need before your first year. I would like Lottie to accompany me to obtain her required items for her first year. On the second page, there is a list of items and books that you will need."

I grab the second page and place the first one behind it. I look and see there is a lot of items. First-year students will require; Three sets of plain work robes (black). One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar). One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) The list shows many books that I need to get. How will I get these? I look at the other equipment that I will be needing. 1 wand, 1 cauldron standard size 2, 1 set glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope, 1 set brass scales, Students may also bring if they desire, an owl or a cat or a toad. "This is a lot of stuff. This is all in the wizarding world?" I ask Mrs. McGonagall.

"Certainly. Your parents can certainly accompany us, so they can experience and get accustomed to our world." Mrs. McGonagall spoke.

"I at least got a telescope so that is one item off the list." I am a bit confused about a weird. "Also, what are crystal phials?"

McGonagall chuckled, "Phials are vials." My mouth turned into an O shape. 

After deciding that we are going to grab the things that I will be needed today. My parents were speaking to Mrs. McGonagall. I spoke to Grandma. Her sister was a witch just like me. "I was always fond of my younger sister... even though she was different from us. She loved to show us wonderful things she could do. I wish she was here so she could help you through your journey. I'm sorry I am not going to be much help."

"Please don't be sorry. I understand, but you always helped me even in the future you will always help me through and through Grandma. See you when we get back." 

We drove from Wiltshire to London which usually takes about two hours, but somehow it felt only a few minutes. Mrs. McGonagall leads us into a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Oh, what a strange name, sounds like the place is run down. We headed inside. I looked around seeing so many people. My parents head me close as McGonagall leads us down a hallway and behind the pub. She walked straight up to the brick wall. She taps the bricks, and in an instant, they start to move backward. Then the brick wall started to open. My eyes widen with amazement as the gateway opened fully. On the other side was a bustling street with shops. 

"This is Diagon Alley." Mrs. McGonagall said as she walked into the hole in the wall. We quickly followed and as soon we went over, the gateway started to close again. We followed the Hogwarts Professor, I and my parents were gasping and awing at everything and everyone. It was hard to keep up. All of this is truly fascinated.

McGonagall said we are heading to the wizard bank called Gringotts to convert to wizard money. Galleon, sickle, and knut. Which is easy enough to remember. The goblins that working in the bank were kind of frightening and a bit rude. I held onto my father as we walked to the front desk. Father handed the Goblin our money and he came back with a sack full of coins. I also converted the money that I have saved up over the years. This seems like a good time to use what I saved. Which is 543.12 in British currency, which was turned into 108 galleons, 10 sickles, and 18 knuts.

The first item of the list was robes. So we choose a shop where we can get the robs fitted to my body type. McGonagall suggests going to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Now here we are, and I stood still as the woman measures my size and in a few moments the robes I would need were are all finished and fit perfectly. 

Once done, I ask Professor about Hogwarts. I'm pretty curious about what it might look like and what it's like there. "Well, Hogwarts is a wondrous, magical castle with many towers and turrets with very beautiful scenery. "

"A castle? Whoa, that's pretty awesome...I am nervous. That it won't work out for me."

"No sense, some wizards and witches might not succeed at first but there will be a moment where they will great wizards and witches."

I smile, "Thank you, I did need that. What will we be mostly learning?"

"Charms, potions, Astronomy, defense against the dark arts, Transfiguration which I do have the pleasure in teaching. There are many more classes that you can take as electives in the future when you get higher in years, like care of mythical creatures.."

"I have another question. What is the headmaster like? You said his name was...Dumbledore?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a kind man. Smartest man I know and a powerful wizard. Oh, we have arrived. You can get your books here."

I look up at the book store named Flourish and Blotts. We walked in. I get the books that are on my school supply list. I looked around and saw an interesting look with an interesting title. I open the 'Fantastic beast and where to find them' book. I was drawn, after reading even the authors note I knew this book was for me. It wasn't on the book list but I decided to invest in this book. 

Once we were done with getting books, we walked out onto the street. My nose was into the Fantastic beast book. See all the creatures that I didn't know that was possible. Struggling to keep up with my parents and the professor. Professor told me our next stop was getting a wand. We reached a shop called Ollivanders. We head on inside. My father spoke. " Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. Pretty ancient." 

An old man leaped up from under the counter, "Hello, how can I help you, young witch?"

I step back a bit surprised by the sudden appearance from him, "Um...a wand please, it will be my first."

"Right, right." The man leaves looking through his wand assortment. Pulling two wands. He holds up one and starts to explain, "This wand is a hawthorn wood with a dragon heartstring core, 12 ¾" He bends is a bit. "And slightly springy flexibility. " He then smiles and hands me it. He gestures me to flick it and I produce something magical to happen. It looks like fireflies swirling around me. My heart is fluttering with excitement. 

"You're wand has chosen you. Well done." 

I stare at the wooden stick. "How?"

"It just does." Mr. Ollivander said.

We bid our thanks and byes to Mr. Ollivander After gathering the rest of what's on the list. The professor leaves them and they go out the same way they came in. "See you at Hogwarts. Mrs. Majewski." 

"Yes Professor. I'm already wicked excited. Thank you for your help today." McGonagall waved goodbye and headed on her way. 

We walk for a bit when I see animals in a storefront window. "I kind of what an animal to bring to Hogwarts." We head inside. My father tells me having a pet is a big responsibility. I see a frog...and it's staring back at me. "I believe this one." I pointed.

The woman who worked at the store took the horned frog out. "This one? He's a cutie isn't he darling."

I nod, She placed him in a carrier cage. We walked out and mother said, "I saw an ice cream parlor, why don't we have ice cream?

"Really!?" I shout with glee. My mother nodded and we head to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. I got chocolate. While my parents got raspberry. 

My father picked up his ice cream, stared deeply at it like he was studying it, then he pointed at the cold cream, "Wizards know how to make great tasting ice cream. I would come here just to get ice cream." 

"All these shops have such weird names," I said. They both nodded and continued to eat. I sighed, "Mom, Dad...Do you really want me to go to Hogwarts?"

Their faces turned surprised, my mom pulled me into a hug."No honey. I am intensely proud of you. We would never feel that you were any different. You're our daughter and we both love you very much." 

Happy tears fell, I pulled my mom into a tighter hug and my dad joined by holding both of us. We happily finished our ice cream.

We headed out of Diagon Alley and got into the car. About an hour into driving back, I finally got to name that would be good for this Horned Frog. "I feel like King Koopa is a good name for this little guy."

"You're naming him after that Mario villain." My father chuckled, "Why did you choose him?"

I shrugged. I lightly patted his head "I felt like this guy was waiting for me to pick him. It was kind of weird. Plus he's adorable. Right, King Koopa?"

"King Koopa is a perfect name for him." my father smiled.

We finally got home, it was way longer than the first trip. I rush inside and head straight to tells grandma everything. All the new words that the wizard world use. Like how I am called a muggle-born. How that there are pure-blood and half-bloods. Grandfather Homes just grumbled grumpily from hearing new things. As Grandfather Homes puts it, new things are aggravating. My two siblings came into the living room to see what I got on my trip. Coraline and Paul sat next to me in the middle of the living room, watching Koopa sit lazily. I picked him up and handed him to Coraline. Coraline falls for him. “King Koopa is just a baby,” I said as I stroked his head. 

“Aw, this big bun is so adorable.”Coraline cooed to him. "Yes, you are!" 

”King Koopa? Really Lottie, from that wacky TV show.” Paul looked at the amphibian...like it was an alien. 

“You won’t get warts, Paul. Come, touch.” Coraline teased him. His nose scrunched upward, our mother ruffled his short curly hair. Paul got up walked out of the living room. I and my sister chuckled.

The next day, I brought King Koopa to the next house over from ours. I knocked on the door waiting for an answer. A few moments later, I see an older man open the door. "Good morning Mr. Rogers. Is Maxy awake yet?"

"Yes, I think. She is upstairs in her room." 

"Thank you." I run up the stairs and turn to the first door to the left with big letters on the door spelling out Maxy. I knock.

"Maxy, I have a really big surprise." I move Koopa behind my back. It starts to croak. "Shhh, you're ruining it Koopa." I chuckle at him.

Maxy opens her bedroom door. Looking like she just woke up. "I hear something weird. What do you have a frog?"

I snickered, "Well...actually I do." I basically shoved Koopa to her face. He was about a foot away from her face. She bounced a bit back. Until she realized it was a frog. Her face went from gross to a smile. "Bloody hell, he's adorable."

"I know right! This is King Koopa, He's a horned frog."

We were sitting on her carpet in the middle of her room. Watching my frog hop around. I finally came out of what I really wanted to tell her. "I'm going to a different school this year."

Maxy's face fell, "What? Oh...where is this school?" Her face turns into a pout.

I put my hand on her arm to comfort her, "It's somewhat like a boarding school so I would be living there, but I get to come back for vacations and the summer. I think my parents did bring up that it''s in Scotland. I totally will hang out with each time I'm back."

"Promise."

"I promise." I smile and hug her. I realize Koopa went poop on her carpet. We both looked at each other and at the same time we shouted, "Ewww."


	2. September 1, Welcome to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 1st. Lottie is nervous and also excited to head to Hogwarts. She doesn't know what house she will be entering nor how she can make friends. While on the Hogwarts Express, she meets three first years, which all seem pretty nice, by appearance she seems different. Maybe with more time, they can become friends.

It is finally September 1st. Once I woke up, I waddled out of my room and to the bathroom that is between my room and my sister's. I looked in the mirror back at myself, while I put my lengthy chestnut hair into a high ponytail. Maybe soon I'll get it cut up to my shoulders, at the moment it's a few inches from the middle of my back. I got dressed in whitewash jeans and a gray Yellowstone National Park shirt. I look at the clock that hung in the bathroom and it shows 5:30 am. Nobody else is up yet. I'm only up because I could hardly sleep from my brain racing.

I quickly get out of the bathroom and start anxiously rushing around. I have been fully packed for a week, but I feel like I'm missing so many items I require for Hogwarts. I checked my luggage a few more times before I took them out to the van. Feeling a bit like I can relax having my stuff out in the van already, not having to worry about it. Deciding to watch morning cartoons to ease my nerves and to surpass the time while everyone is sleeping.

It's now 7:00 am and my entire family is up and ready. I headed back to my room. I take my last peek around my room just in case I forgot something. Before heading out to the car and on our way to the train station, I look at my tea green colored walls covered with drawings and posters of my favorite cartoons. I was pondering on bringing them, but I assume it would be best to keep them home. I decided to bring Roger the purple dragon; he was my first stuff animal I ever got. I want to bring something that feels like home to Hogwarts. What's laughable is that in the book Fantastic Beasts there are actual dragons. It still blows my mind. I closed my bedroom door, I headed down the stairs and headed to say a long goodbye to my grandparents. 

Once I was done giving squeeze hugs to my grandparents, they wished me luck and success. I placed King Koopa in his cage that was on the last step of the stairs. I'll let him out during the drive to King's Cross station. I sat down on that step as I grabbed my sneakers, shoving my feet into them, and swiftly tying them. My father shouted from outside that we have to get going or we won't make it in time. I grabbed Koopa and ran outside and into the motor vehicle. A few moments later a tired Paul and Coraline made their way into the van. 

We got a long ride to London. My father will be driving, while my mom sat in the passenger seat. Paul and Coraline are sitting in the center row. I had to sit in the back, like usual. It's a special day, but because I'm the youngest I still get the back. We backed out of the driveway, but I had a heart attack. I gasp loudly, provoking my father to break hard. I am hastily bringing my hand up to verify if I had my necklace. I clutch it, touching it. "I'm okay, I have Sarah's necklace. I thought I didn't have it."

"I don't think you should worry so much, you haven't lost it yet since she gave it to you, plus you wear it every minute of every day," Coraline said while shaking her head.

Father sighs and resumes reversing, and we head on our way. I glance at my necklace, it's a sideways curved glass vial, inside there is a type of liquid. Two chains were attached to the flat bottom and covered top. My great aunt gifted me this necklace for my birthday. She died in 1981 when I was two, how she died was never told, they never found her.

My family discovered out about Sarah passing through the mail. In a letter from someone anonymous. Some say it could've been her merely running away, but my Grandma knew her half-sister well, she would never just disappear. The letter declared she and her spouse passed away from a freak accident while they were traveling. They were presumed dead. Ever since my parents sat me down and tried to have me understand what happened. They told me when I was younger, but now being older, I understand it fully now. So I wore it constantly, for my great aunt Sarah. I don't remember her, nor her face, but Grandma regularly states that I resembled her sister when she was 11. 

By the time we got to King's Cross Station, it was 10:40 a.m. We could hardly find a parking space until one pop up at the end of the lot. Probably the furthest away. Paul runs to find a trolley, a few moments later he hurries back.

I and my parents went to the trunk. We loaded my stuff onto the cart, more like father and mother neatly put on my luggage. While I attempted to help. After I took the handle of the trolley and we were off into the station to find our way to platform 9¾. Approaching Platform 9 and 10, we all stopped between them. No 9¾. 

"No dip there is no 9¾. It's a joke." Paul announced, slightly annoyed. He points at the two platforms. "All lies!"

Mom pinches his ear. "Shush it, we will find it."

Paul continued to complain while Coraline joined in. Dad looks at his watch. "It is 10:52."

I look around and see an Asian woman with two girls that look around my age. The two girls have trolleys like me and are coming towards us. I have a slight feeling that they are also going to Hogwarts, "Maybe we should ask them?" 

Dad looks over where I was looking, trying not to point because that is rude. Dad nodded, "Might as well," He shrugged, then walked up to the family, "Excuse me, ma'am, are you three also heading to Platform 9¾?" My father asked the woman.

She turned around, a bit shocked. But a slight smile appears after she looks up at my father. "Oh, hello. 9¾, yes? You must have a first-year." The woman looked at me and smiled. "This my daughter Clover, third year, and my youngest daughter Avie is also a first-year at Hogwarts. She is also nervous." The woman put her hands on the taller teen, "Clover, go first."

The skinny black-haired teen walked right between platforms 9 and 10. Expecting her to stop when she reached the brick wall. But no, she goes straight through. She disappeared just as I blinked. Whoa! I hear my family gasped with a tone of surprise.

As my brother was overly enjoying of what just happened. The first year, like me, came next to me, "Hi, I'm Avie." She said in a quiet monotone voice.

I smile shyly, "Hello Avie, my name is Lottie." 

Her mother stands next to putting her hands on Avie's shoulders, "Avie it's time, the train leaves in a few minutes." Avie nodded and ran through. Her mother follows right after her daughter.

I grin to my family, "Let's go or I'll miss the train." I rush through with my cart in front of me. I don't know how magic works so If I hit the wall, at least the cart will protect me. My body went into a panic, telling me that running at a wall is idiotic and not what we want to do. I went through the wall and it felt so weird. I turn the corner and I see an old-style train. I look at it with so much exhilaration. It's a beautiful red and black. I trudged forward, closer to my destination. On the front, it says Hogwarts Express. My stomach is full of butterflies. I haven't been this excited since we went on a road trip from Mass to California to see the Hollywood sign almost 5 years ago. 

My family comes up behind me. Walking over to the person who was putting the luggage away. The man smiled and said, "You can leave it right here, you better hop on, got about two minutes and the train always leaves at 11 am sharp."

I thanked the man and turned to my family. "I gotta go. I'll miss you all." I hug my parents, choking back tears. Coraline comes in front of me, she hugs me and tells me good luck. Coraline lets go and Paul punches my arm. "I hope this Hogwarts is way harder than our school... And you dread it." Paul chuckled."... But go get them." I smile at my family as I hop onto the Hogwarts Express.

I wave at them. The door closes and the train horns, Just like that, it starts to leave the station slowly. I held my frog's cage up against my chest and neck, trying to ease my nerves. I walk to the narrow alleyway. All the doors are closed for the compartments, but at the end of the alley. I see Avie. I sigh in relief and walk towards her. "Hey, can I stay in your compartment." She nodded as she opened the door. I follow her, It's empty. Fantastic! I sat against the wall so I could look out the window. I fiddle with the hem of my shirt as I stared outside. I hear the opening of the sliding door. I turned my eyes to see a black-haired girl, She held a broadening smile. "Can I sit here?"

Avie turns to her and nods. "Great, thank you. The last one I was in, the girls were too giggly. You both seem quieter and less annoying." As the girl plops down next to me she puts her hand out towards me. I slowly reach to grab it and shake it as she introduces herself. "My name is Maven Sterrling."

I nod my head and introduces myself. "My name is Lottie Louise Malinski." Maven grins, then move her hand to Avie.

Avie shakes it, "My name is Avie Lee," 

Maven sits back, "You both are quiet. Are you both first-years too?"

"Yes, we are," I say. 

There was a knock on the door, and it slides open once again. A boy comes in, "Hey." He looks at the three of us. "But can sit here, trying to avoid someone."

Maven's smile drops, "Sure, come right in." Her tone was somewhat sarcastic. 

The boy's rewarding smile simply grew, "Thanks." He moves from the door and over next to Avie. "My name is Isaac Crane. Pure-blood." 

I introduced myself again with my full name and I stated that I am a Muggle-born. While I did, I briefly waved at the blonde boy. 

Isaac stares at me, he looks like he's trying to figure out something. He snaps his finger and points at me. "You don't sound like you're from here?"

"Yeah, you don't, but I didn't want to be wrong." Maven says.

I smile at them both, bringing my hand to scratch my forehead. "I'm actually from America, we moved to England about 2 years ago."

Maven tilted her head. "Why England?" 

I shrug my shoulders, "My parents said because they wanted to live in England for a while. They heard promising things from my great aunt Sarah."

Isaac chuckles, "An American Muggle" He stops chuckling as we all stare at him,. "Sorry, it was funny to me." I snicker a bit as he tried to hold back his laughter. 

The room turned quiet until Avie asked who was Isaac was trying to avoid. His body physically shivered, "Just a girl named Poppy. We know each other because our parents are friends. She usually nags, but she has been annoying me since we got the letters, she kept on pushing that we should be in the same house, I kept on telling her we don't choose."

I somewhat don't understand, "Houses? What do you mean?"

After I ask them, Maven and Isaac chuckle. Maven explains. "Hogwarts has four houses that the sorting hat will sort us into and be with for the next 7 years at Hogwarts. There is Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff-"

Isaac chimed in, "Gryffindor and Slytherin." Maven eyed him. 

I was about to ask how does a hat sort us, but an elderly lady comes along with a trolley. We get up; I look at the cart full of snacks and sweets, but I see nothing similar to what I've seen before. I look at them, Maven seems the confusion on my face. "Oh, Lottie, I recommend going with cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs, and pumpkin pasties." 

I nodded to thank her, and I got one of each. Everyone got their desired pick and joyfully ate them. I thanked the trolley woman, and she moved to the next compartment. I glanced at the three items I got, and I start with the chocolate frog. It has a pleasant box. I pulled off the top and I see a chocolate frog, and...it's moving. My eyes broaden as the frog hops a little inside the box. I see that the name is true, but expected it to be still. I glance up from the frog and over to Maven. She said with a mouth full of chocolate. "Eat it, they are good."

"Aw, I don't want to eat the frog now. It's cute. Plus," I gesture to King Koopa that was next to me and the wall. "That's too harsh to him." 

Maven chuckles, "Fine, don't eat it. I'll take it." I hand her the chocolate, "There is a card that people collect. Who did you get?" She takes a bite of the frog.

I take the card out; I see a woman with a stern face. "It says, Artemesia Lufkin. Who is that?”

Avie informs me, "In 1798, she became the first witch to become the Minister of Magic."

I look at the blue and gold card again. "There is a lot of history that I don't know about." I turn it over. The card shares the history of who was on the card. I should start collecting these, to get to know the historical figures of the magical world. 

Isaac chuckles, "You two never told me your names?" Gesturing to Maven and Avie.

"Maven Allegra Sterrling...also pure-blood."

He turned to Avie waiting for her to speak, "My name is Avie Lee...half-blood. My mum is a Muggle and my father...was a Pure-blood."

Isaac laughed, "Now we are all mates." 

Maven snarled, I have a slender sense that Maven doesn't like Isaac that much. 

Isaac peers over at me. He had no smirk on his lips anymore. His eyes narrowed with a questioning look and his head shifted. "Hey, Lou. Because you're a Muggle-born. This is just a heads up. Have you ever heard of the word-" He leaned over to our side and whispered, "Mudblood?" Maven's mouth opens in shock.

I shake my head side to side; I lean in a bit more wanting to know the answer. Isaac continues, "You will probably hear it a lot. It's a harsh word against Muggle-borns."

"Like a racial slur? I see... Thank you for telling me, Isaac." My eyebrows sank inwards, showing disappointment.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Maven. "If anyone says that to you, I'll beat them up." 

I beam at her, "I'll keep that in mind, Maven."

King Koopa croaked loudly. He just desires to get out. I unhitch the cage and take my frog out. I pick him up and bring him near my face. "I can't allow you to hop around here." I put him on my lap and my gaze upwards. They looked at me. 

Maven replied, "I don't mind allowing your frog to hop around... Do you both?"

They both shook their heads. I smiled with glee. "Thank you, he's a lazy frog, but sometimes he likes to get out." I placed King Koopa on the floor. 

"What is his name?" Avie asked. She now has a rat in her palm. That wasn't there before. Where did-? "This is Castiel, he likes to sleep in my pockets." 

My mouth opened in an O shaped. "His name is King Koopa."

Avie peered down at Koopa while petting her rat, "That name seems very colorful, and he is notably colorful." She looks straight ahead to Maven. "Maven? Do you also have a pet?" 

Maven nodded. "I have a barn owl named, Fergus."

"That is a cute name for an owl." I snicker quietly. 

Isaac snuffed, "What kind of name is Fergus?"

Maven's pale face went from offended to annoyed. You could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. "A cute one that is... You tosser."

Meanwhile, the four of us got quiet and decided to do our own thing for the time being. King Koopa is relaxing on my thighs. Deciding to observe the girl next to me, taking short glances at Maven. Maven's long, wavy hair is a deep black color, I never saw a hair color so dark and vibrant. It's elegant, and every strand looks unbelievably soft. She moved her hair out of her face so I can see her features a bit more. Her pale ivory skin tone makes her hair stick out even more. Her nose tip slightly goes upwards, while her light blue eyes are a similar shape to mine. We both have almonds, but hers are thinner. She has a beauty mark on her upper cheek, slightly under her right eye. Maven's body has a more athletic shape. Her calves were as large as mine, but hers were more well-formed and looked sturdy, while mine slightly jiggled. 

I look over at Avie who sat diagonally to me. She also has black hair that is much shorter and lighter than Maven. Her hair has somewhat of a haze of brown. Her neat straight hair stops at the end of her chin. She has a circular face, a rich warm olive skin tone. Avie's hooded eyes are calming forest green. She is also skinny, like her sister Clover and her mother. Her nose is slim and has a flat shape with a shorter tip. 

Isaac Crane. Even if I don't want to emit it, but he's kind of is cute. He has short, honey-blond hair that is slightly curly. He has small freckles under his eyes, his cheekbones, and on his button nose. His eyes are deep-settled, and the color is dark blue. Like in the deep sea. He has olive skin. He seemed to be the second tallest out of us. Maven is the tallest. I couldn't get a good look to see who was third. Avie and I might be the same height. 

I just realized that I am the worst-dressed person here. I am just in jeans and a shirt and sneakers. Meanwhile, Maven is in a romper with a paisley print all over it. The romper is split down the middle with two sides, one side a deep scarlet, while the other side is apricot and she wore apricot flats.

Avie is in a black robe-like outfit with lace trim. She wore orange monarch butterfly earrings, an orange bead bracelet, and black ankle boots. While Isaac is wearing a plain dark brown sweater vest over a white dress shirt, dress pants, and nice dress shoes. But I shouldn't think like that, I think my clothes suit me like their clothing suits them.

After a few hours, the sun started to set. We changed into our school robes. The train arrived at another station. I look outside and see a sign stating Hogsmeade Station. We followed the others that seemed to know what to do. We heard a voice that was calling for first years. I turned to see the one who had the voice and it was coming from a tall... Very tall, gigantic man. Holy Moly, that man is a giant! His brown hair was crazy, and his beard covered half his face. His face has some age to it, from what I can see of it, but his eyes had a kindness that was leaping out of them. He called the first years to follow him.

We headed to the beach of a lake. There are many wooden boats with circle lanterns held up by poles in the front. The enormous man lumbered into one of the boats by himself and called to everyone, “No more’n four to a boat!”

The girl Poppy was following Isaac. I tried to greet her, but Poppy looked at her and turned to Isaac, hugging him from his side. 

Maven gave her a nasty look to bleach blond-haired girl. She looked back at me and placed her hand onto my shoulder. "That girl is a toffed daft cow, you okay Lottie."

I smiled and nodded at her as three of us got into a boat, but Isaac couldn't shake Poppy off of his side. They had to go into another one. The boat started to move, but nobody was rowing it and there were no paddles. Magic can do all! I look up at the Hogwarts castle. Even in the dark, it sticks out like a sore thumb. So enormous! It's so high up from where we are at.

We reach the opposite side of the black lake and we head into some ivy-covered entrance that was in the face of the cliffside. It's dark, but the lantern seems to help, but not a lot. We finally reached the area where we will be docking and getting off the boats. The giant man told us to go up the stairs and Professor McGonagall will be waiting for us. So we started climbing. And to tell you, it was a lot of stairs.

I huffed to catch my breath, we were at the top to see McGonagall. She says hello to all of us. " Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn your house points. Any rule-breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. Please follow me, I'll lead you to the Great Hall."

"I want to be sorted into Gryffindor, but my entire family always been in the Ravenclaw house," Isaac declared, and a few other boys also said they also aspired for Gryffindor.

"Maven and Avie, what house do you want to be in?" I asked the two black-haired girls. 

Maven looked like she was pondering for a moment, so Avie took the lead, "My father was in Gryffindor, but who knows what it will sort me into." Avie shrugged with a straight face. 

Maven followed up, "My mum was in Hufflepuff while my dad was in Slytherin. All of them have different qualities in them, but Slytherin is known for producing do many dark wizards and witches." That took me back. Dark wizards? Dark witches? I mean to have a light there must a shadow. I dislike that quote because it just says that there will always be evil in the world. 

"What about you, Lottie?" Maven put her arm around my shoulder. "I believe you could be a Ravenclaw."

I shrugged, "By the names, I do like Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff sounds adorable. I will be happy with whatever the hat chooses for me." 

The group walked to two giant doors. This must be the Great Hall doors. We are already here. In just a few moments we are being placed into our house. Isaac said a hat chooses our house. He said it's based on us as a person and where it seems best to place us, where we will grow as a witch or wizard. 

The doors began to open, and we trailed behind the professor. Maven and I were almost the last ones to file in. I browsed left and right and ahead. Students and teachers are already sitting, as McGonagall leads us down the alley and at the bottom of the stairs. I glance slightly behind me, seeing all the students. There is a lot. We stopped in front of a wooden stool that an old-looking wizard hat sat.

I glanced around at the long table that I believe is for the staff of Hogwarts. I see the big shaggy man that guided us to across the lake, is sitting at the end of the table, there is a clear height different from the people he sat next to. My eyes lead back to the man that sat in the middle. I think that is the headmaster, Dumbledore, with the long white bread with golden glasses shaped like half-moons. Professor McGonagall was right. He looks friendly. Professor McGonagall stated that the sorting will begin soon, I am already nervous. Let alone being in front of this many people. 

I was drawn back by Professor McGonagall's voice. She has just called my name. I walked to the front of the group, trying not to push. I made it to the front, and I headed up the stairs. I turned and sat on the stool. I can hear it squeak a bit, but it's so soft I only hope I was the only one that heard it. I don't dare look forward, seeing everyone. I keep my head down looking at my hands, as they play with the robe material. The hat is then placed on my head. I can feel it moving upon my head.

It begins to speak...somewhat more of a whisper. "Oh, an outsider... Huh... An excellent head on your shoulders. Not very loud, but you're quite the observer." The hat then shouts out loud. "Hufflepuff!" Hufflepuff students start to clap and cheer. I get up and head over to them that on the right side next to the house Slytherin. A few Hufflepuff students shook my hand and I sat. 

McGonagall called another, "Maven Sterrling!" Maven pushed through the front, she walked quickly to the front. Smiling. A few seconds the sorting hat called out Hufflepuff. I started to clap while others cheered. The hat was taken off her head and she happily hopped off the stool. Maven strutting down the stairs and to our table. She sat next to me. "Hey again." She shook a few hands. 

A few other students were called a few heading into Ravenclaw, one into Slytherin and about five into Gryffindor. Maven and I watched as Avie was sorted in Ravenclaw. She stiffly walked to her house. We clapped for her. A few other kids went before Issac was called by Professor McGonagall. He trudged up to sit down. Once the hat was placed on him, the hat yelled Gryffindor. So that was quick. Are some students so easily sorted? I and Maven clapped for Issac. All the students were sorted but one. Poppy is the last to be classed, and she was put in Slytherin. 

Dumbledore stands up from his chair. I see the rest of his appearance, he is wearing a long robe It was mostly quiet in the room when he spoke, "Let the feast...begun." And like magic, food appeared. 

"Whoa!" I said in amazement. I look over to Maven and she already was digging in. I chuckle and grab two biscuits that were in front of me and a chicken drumstick. There are all types of food, from mashed potatoes to lamb chops to peas to different types of desserts. It all looks so appetizing.

A pink-haired girl with a pixie cut that sat next to me. Smile at me and introduced herself. "Hey, I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but my friends call me Tonks."

I introduce myself to her, and Tonks speaks to me and Maven throughout the feast. I was stuffed, I don't think I can eat anymore or I will throw up. I tapped my face with my clothes and placed it back where it was before. I look at the professors and where they sat, looking at their appearances and who they were speaking to. I only know two by name, Mrs, McGonagall was speaking to a big woman that has puffy gray hair. Next, I looked at Dumbledore, but the next thing happened that I didn't expect. He looks up at me and smiles kindly. My eyes widen and I quickly look away. I fumble with my necklace. Trying to look anywhere else. Maven asks "What is in it?"

I look at her. "Oh, huh..." I pull it further out and look down at it. "I don't truly know."

"Why not open it?" Maven leans forward. "I wiped my hands off already." She chuckles as she touches it lightly between her fingers. 

I smile a little, "I...tried many times before, but couldn't, so I just decided some things are better left unopened."

Maven agrees as she picks up a cookie and bites into it. She speaks to Tonks. I decided not to observe others, but just observing the room is safer, above us is many floating candles and past them is the roof that looks like the sky, it looks so real. A bunch of ghosts rode and fly into the room. Happily talking to students and introducing themselves to new ones. The Great Hall is quite spacey, its tall walls had animals that held fire in bowls, oh wait those animals are the animals of the Hogwarts houses. That's super cool. There were many tall windows around and a gigantic window behind the staff table.

Once the feast was done the plate vanished before everyone's eyes. Tonks acts completely normal, right, I'm in a magic school, no-dip they will use magic. Dumbledore stood up. "I hope you enjoyed the feast. Before we send you off. I would like to state of term notice I wish to announce. In the first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. First years, each house has a house Perfect, they will show your way around the halls and to your house's common rooms, where your belongings are already brought up. 

The other years headed out of the Great Hall, while Hufflepuff first years found our house Perfect. Before heading out of the Great Hall, "Congratulations! I'm Prefect Gabriel Truman, and I'm delighted to welcome you to HUFFLEPUFF HOUSE." I stand on my tippy toes to see a tall teen, with short, light brown hair. He stated that he will give us a quick tour around the castle, but the castle has so many levels and rooms we can't see all of them, but he will explain what's on each level. After our tour, I'm feeling I would get lost in this massive castle.

Gabriel said that the Hufflepuff common room is on this level. The same as the kitchen. "Before we enter our common room. I have a few rules that students need to follow. The first rule, students must be in their dormitories and bed by the 10:00 p.m. curfew. Second, students may not leave their common rooms until 6:00 a.m. Thirdly, students may not enter other houses' common rooms or dormitories. Each common room has a protective measure that restricts access to their common rooms. You will get your class timetables tomorrow morning during breakfast." I'm guessing timetables are the class schedule. Gabriel continued, "Magic should only be used by students for schoolwork or approved extracurricular activities.

Gabriel moved in front of a few barrels He started to tap and speak, "To unveil the gateway to our common room. We don't have a verbal password. You must tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff, the founder of the house Hufflepuff, which will cause the lid to swing open, revealing the tunnel, just crawl through. Then you're in our common room." Gabriel states, "If the wrong lid is tapped or the wrong rhythm is done, that somebody will be drenched in vinegar and blocked access. It does not smell nice." Gabriel crawled through. "First years quickly, you don't want to be stuck out there, it takes a bit to get the rhythm."

While crawl through, I joked with Maven, "I probably will be locked out a few times and be drenched in the vinegar " We both snicker. We ended up in a circle room full of plants and perennials. I leaped down and into the room. "This room is so lively." How can an underground place, feel like we are outside. The tan-colored stone walls contrasted the vines and greenery amazingly. Each of the half-moon windows had a plant pot resting in front of them. 

"The plants certainly add to this enclosed place... We should get our luggage, would you like to be in the same room?" Maven spoke as she grasped her suitcases and dangled them over her shoulders. 

"Really? Yeah." I respond happily. I put King Koopa's enclosure into my left hand and took one of my suitcases and the other one I analyzed to work with holding the cage and dragging it. But I almost dropped the cage onto the solid floor. Okay, how about? I put the cage handle into my mouth. I mumble to King Koopa. "Sorry buddy, I'll allow you out in the room." I notice him trying to not slide the way the cage was tilted. 

I followed Maven to the girl's dormitories, heading into one of the vacant rooms. There are four beds. Four-poster beds are covered in plaid quilts and are furnished with a wooden bed frame. Each bed stand has a bronze or copper lamps. We decided to choose the beds to the left of the room, I picked the bed closest to the door. I let out Koopa's hope around while I unpacked. I look over at Maven's owl, Maven placed his cage on the nightstand. "He is a Fergus."

"Thank you for agreeing. You get it, unlike that Isaac." Maven folded her arms and huffed. 

Once we were almost done unpacking, two girls walked into the room. One with bronze hair asked us if they could room with us. We both agreed. They introduced themselves as Harmony Graves and Jackie Fade. Harmony puts her auburn into a ponytail and took the bed next to Maven, while Jackie took the other one. 

Maven and I, with Koopa, we decided to sit in the common room once we were finished packing. Our room is the closest to the common room. There were about 30 others in the circle room. We sat on a yellow sofa; It was surprisingly comfortable. "Whose painting is above the mantel?" I asked 

A boy with blond hair that was sitting on a wooden chair a few feet from us answered. "That is the Hufflepuff founder, Helga Hufflepuff."

Practically whispering as I fondled with my robe sleeves. "O..oh. Uh. T...thank you." 

"No problem." The boy gets up and headed over to a group that we're talking about Quidditch. Not sure what Quidditch is. 

I twisted back to Maven, her face has a small smile "What?" I asked. She smiles a bit more and she shook her head a bit refusing to say anything. I placed my hand over my mouth. I muttered to her. "I know that was probably awkward."

Maven bursts out laughing. I sighed. I and Maven proceeded to talk about what tomorrow might be like. While she was speaking. My eyesight went from her and to behind her. There were white wildflowers that were just beyond her head that made it appear she had a halo, but her rich black hair would look lovely with the white flowers. I should put some flowers in her hair one day.


	3. First Week at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclosure, I am not the owner of Harry Potter, we all know who owns it lol. J.K Rowling.   
> The only thing I made up is my OC characters.   
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy chapter 3!!!

Maven and I were rushing down the castle corridors heading to breakfast. This morning we both woke up a bit later than expected. Mostly because I woke up at 5 in the morning yesterday and my body needs sleep. 

Upon entering the Great Hall, we grabbed our schedules and sat down in two seats at the very end of the table closest to the doors. We both quickly looked over what we had for classes as we stuffed our faces with eggs. Sweet! We both have the same schedule! 

Just before we headed to our first period of the year, Dumbledore tells us to work hard. We got out of the Great Hall first due to being so close to the door. We headed to our first class at Hogwarts. Which was to Charms, but both of us didn't know where it was. We checked the classrooms near us, none of them were what we needed. We headed up to the second floor, Maven yelps. "I remember! Gabriel saying it was on the third floor yesterday during the tour."

We headed to the third floor and found the room stated Charms. We headed in. There were already a few others seated. It seemed the desks were in two rows. The back row was higher off the ground than the first row. The back row can see the professor deck that was in the front of a big window. It seems that the teacher's deck is lost under the many, many books that crowded the area. Maven pulled me down the walkway. She leads me to the seats closest to the big window on the right side. We decided to sit in the top row, Maven sat on the inside while I sat on the outside. 

A few Slytherins and other Hufflepuffs arrived in then the professor comes in shortly after. He is a short-statured man that has black hair and a black mustache. He hops up onto the pile of books like a stage. He begins, "My name is Professor Flitwick. I am thrilled to be guiding you along your journey to becoming Charms masters. During your first year of Charms, I will be teaching you specific wand movements and proper pronunciations. Today we will talk about the history of charms." 

I happily smiled ready to start learning. It feels so surreal, being a witch, being in a castle that teaches magic. I still haven't fully processed what is happening to me. I don't think I will anytime soon, I'm just feeling wonderful even if we aren't doing any magic yet, but just the thought of what lies ahead in the future. I'm practically dancing in my seat. 

Our next class was Herbology. We headed to classroom 102. I walked in with Maven close behind me. I saw Isaac, the boy from the train, standing with a group of Gryffindors. Maven snarfed as we walked past the group, sitting at two open desks. I was looking at the wall to my right, mostly at the plants. I turned my head and I saw that someone was standing in front of my desk. I was surprised and I hopped a little out of my seat and Isaac laughed. "Blimey, Lou. Didn't think that I was that scary."

"Just a bit Isaac. Sorry I just didn't see you there before."

"How have you been, Lou and... Maven?"

I stated that I was doing okay, while Maven just snarfed again. "Doing fine, Crane."

I look at the front of the class. A woman with gray puffy hair and a hat was sitting at her desk. That must Professor Sprout. Tonks said that she was the Head of Hufflepuff, also that she is a sweet lady. Just by her appearance, she does look sweet. The woman stood up walked to the big gap between the front desks. The lesson was about to start so Isaac went back to his deck. 

Professor Sprout introduced herself and explain what Herbology class was. After she told us to follow her and we headed out into the hallway in a clustered group. Professor Sprout brings us out to the greenhouses that are located behind the castle. We went into the first year greenhouse. She says that class is going to be mostly in the classroom, but we will come in here a few times throughout the year. When we get in higher years, we're are in the greenhouses a lot more.

Plus no books for this class, so we don't have to lug more books around than we already do, but our research will be done in the library. Ah, the library, I heard it giant and there so many books, as far as the eye can see. I can't wait to spend time in the library to see what each word will teach me.

After Herbology we headed to the Great Hall for our first lunch at Hogwarts. Which was surprisingly delicious. We had an amazing feast last night so I didn't know what to expect for lunch. School lunches are usually not appetizing, but what I ate today I was happy with everything that was being served. Whoever cooks I want to give them a great big hug. 

Maven and I held back before heading to Potions class which is located in the Hogwarts dungeons. Once we got up from our table and down to the dungeons. I could feel that It's slightly colder than the other floors.

Both of us walk into the classroom, I briefly scanned the room for a good spot for us to sit. The classroom had four long tables and I see Avie. I quickly tell Maven that I found a good spot. We went to the second row and I sat next to Avie and Maven sits on my right. We both said hello to her. Avie softly said it back. We continued to talk about things and random stuff until a man in a black robe comes in and walked up to the front of the room. I looked to him, while the room began to quickly quiet. He has yellowish skin and a hooked nose. He has long messy black hair that went down to his shoulders. He had a strong stern face, that somewhat gave me some nervous jidders. 

"There is little foolish wand-waving here, numerous of you will barely believe this is magic. I don't presume you will appreciate the appeal of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death. If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Our professor said. He speaks peculiarly different. 

Maven leaned over to us and whispered, "That is Professor Snape. Head of house Slytherin." 

I nodded and we all put our focus on Professor Snape. He already jumped in talking about the first potion that we will be learning, Cure for Boils. I dislike the word...boils. Nasty. I and many others scrambled to write all the information down. 

After about an hour of the lesson, my brain and eyes deciding they needed a break just for a few minutes. I look to my left and at the wall. Some shelves held glass jars that preserved a lot of dead animals. I noticed some rats, some frogs, some creatures that I never saw in my life. 

"Do you not pay attention, Miss Malinski at all." Professor Snape snarled. I jumped a bit regaining focus on the lesson. Everyone was looking at me and I tried to make myself as tiny I can be in the chair. 

"I'm sorry professor, I was just looking at the dead animals." I press my lips into a straight line, I pointed over at the wall.

My classmates turn to look at the shelves, but Snape didn't even take a glance. "5 points from Hufflepuff for being oblivious and a dunderhead." Then he went right back into teaching his lesson. 

I huff quietly from sadness. My eyes went from my professor to my hands that were under the desk. I started to play with my robe. I feel so guilty and shameful, for losing points. I am such an idiot. 

After I lumped out of the Potions room. Maven been trying to cheer me up. It slightly worked. Avie parted ways with us and headed to her next class. While we walked up the stairs to head to the first floor and to our next class, which was Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Maven brought up that we went from Professor Sprout, a generally nice lady, than to Snape, a hateful and snappy bloke. 

"I agree, Professor Snape is a bit scary. I still feel horrible that I already lost Hufflepuff house points, but you're jokes did make me feel better, thank you."

Right before we approached the D.A.D.A classroom on the first floor. I remember on our first night at Hogwarts just before the feast started. Dumbledore announced that there is a new professor for this class. He introduced her as Professor Rivermore. 

We headed into the class and sat together in the middle. I noticed that we had a class with Slytherin and the girl that Isaac says is too clingy was also in our class. Poppy, I believe her name is.

"I heard this class can never keep its teachers, they have not been able to find a professor. They either leave or something bad happens to them." A Hufflepuff girl tells a few other Hufflepuffs.

A Hufflepuff male with copper-red hair questions, "Every year?"

"Every year. Last year the school year the teacher was completely useless. It must be hard for Dumbledore to find a proper teacher to teach this class." The girl states. The group eyes widen

That is kind of strange, why can't this class keep teachers, maybe there is a curse. That's a bit weird to put it on a class, also is that even a thing that can happen?

Professor Rivermore popped up from her desk, she is a petite and short woman. She had her burgundy hair styled in a giant bun that was bigger than her head. She looks to be only She seemed to have her wand sticking out of it. Like some put pencils in their hair. She stood next to the chalkboard, she tapped a stick against it, getting everyone's attention. She began to speak...I leaned over to Maven and whispered. "Can you understand her? I know she is speaking English but her accent is super thick." 

"Somewhat, her Glasgow accent is pretty thick. Over time you will be able to understand her. Most likely." 

Oh, no...I'm so nervous. What if I can't understand her! I'm just... what if I can't learn. I'll do my best then and if I need to work the extra mile then I will. 

After dinner, I and Maven choose to wander around the castle, to get a good feel where each classroom is generally in on which floor. So we won't get lost anymore. We also wanted to see if there were any hidden areas or items around Hogwarts. We went to moving stairs, I like to sit on a step when they move. Like a weird ride at a carnival. The moving paintings line each level and around the school. When I first saw the portraits, I was a bit frightened, but most of them are friendly and just living their lives inside their world.

We got to the top of the astronomy tower. "Merlin's beard!" Maven rushes to the edge. We looked over at the setting sun that was about to pass the horizon.

"This place is so beautiful." I leaned my elbow and rested my head on my hand and dreamily look over the landscape. Maven decided to do something that gave me so much anxiety. She decided to sit on the railing that blocked anyone from walking off the edge. I stood upwards. " What are you doing? Maven, please get off it! Please!" My heart clutched if she fell what was I suppose to do. I don't know any magic to save her!

She started to laugh, "Fine I'll get off." She hopped back to safety. "What with that face Lottie? I didn't fall off."

I pouted, "But you could've have fallen." 

"Come on, ease up." Maven chuckles.

I hit Maven's arm lightly, "I can't ease up, my anxiety was off the charts." She continued to chuckle.

We spent the rest of our time up in the tower talking and playing games until we realized what time it was and we got a few minutes before curfew hits and we are in trouble if we are seen out of bed. 

The first period of Tuesday that I, Maven, and Isaac were heading to right after breakfast was two hours of Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. I haven't spoken to McGonagall since the day we went to Digon Alley. I told Maven and Isaac that McGonagall came to my house and gave me my letter to Hogwarts. She took me and my parents to Diagon alley. While they got their letters by owls.

We were the first ones in the classroom. I see Professor McGonagall in the front of the classroom."Good morning, Professor McGonagall." 

"Morning, Miss. Malinski. How was your first day yesterday?"

I smile, "The classes were quite different from what I'm used to but I excited to learn more."

I sat down at one of the tables without realizing that they only sat two. Isaac and Maven looked at each other and attempted to sit in the seat next to me. Maven shoved Isaac over. They began to argue. I don't see why they are arguing just to sit in a seat, but I don't wanna see them like this. So I got up and sat down in the seat next to one I sat in. Next to a Hufflepuff boy. See they will have to sit next to each other and not fight who sits next to me and I know they necessary don't get along. They both looked defended, probably because they saw all the other desks are already filled and they will have to sit next to each other. The Hufflepuff black hair boy that sat next to me introduces himself as Andrew Lahorn, I introduce myself back. He seems a bit awkward, like me. 

McGonagall begins to speak. "May I have your attention. Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She continued to speak. I glance over at the boy next to me, realizing me was also glancing at me. Nope, we made eye contact, so awkward. 

After my first class of Tuesday, Maven and I headed to our second period after our 15-minute break. We had Charms for another two hours. We continued to work on studying proper ways to hold our wands. Next class, we are going to talk about Wingardium Leviosa. 

We left Charms class, we are walking to flying class when Clover, Avie's older sister, walked towards us from the opposite direction. She stopped us and stood in front of me and Maven. Her two Slytherin companions were giggling but it sounded more like poison. Clover flipped her black hair over her shoulder while she sharply remarked about Maven's and my hair. I rolled her off as if she was having a bad day. I look over at Maven and she was about to jump onto the year three girls. Maven breathed in sharply and exhaled slowly as it appeared she was trying to calm herself. 

"That girl is a bloody bint."

"A bint?" I tilt my head to the side. 

Maven sighed, her face held a smirk. She took my hand. "Just a word that you don't need to know, but let's get to class." She dragged me to the training grounds 

There were tables with brooms and some sort of materials in jars. Madam Hooch, our professor, has gray hair and yellow eyes like a hawk. My sister might try out her hairstyle soon. Short and spiky. 

For most of us. It was a bit upsetting to here we won't be riding the brooms today. Madam Hooch says we need to learn how to maintain our brooms before flying. Which I think is reasonable. Even though I want to know what flying feels like on a broom. The wind through my hair. I get butterflies just thinking about it. But today we waxed and polished our brooms. Both materials smelled pretty funky. 

The last class of the day was History of Magic. Super excited could not express how much I wanna learn about magic and I am very fond of history. I, Maven, and Avie sat in the front row. While our professor, Professor Binns comes out from the wall. Right, that just happened. Our professor is a ghost.

"You will be learning about the history of Magic and they will be learning about magic around the world. I state facts, not myths." Binns states. He continued to speak but soon after his eyes seem to shut and his sentences get cut off. I and my classmates are pretty confused. 

"Is he sleeping?" One girl says. 

"Should we wake him?" Another girl says.

It's now Wednesday and almost midnight. I and my roommates grabbed our book and telescope and rush up to the Astronomy tower. At the top, we saw our year from the four houses. I'm glad the Astronomy is big enough to fit I believe 35 to 45 students. 

I see a tall woman walking around the room. That is Professor Sinistra, a tall woman with dark hair, eyes, and skin. She had a slightly round face and a raised, sharp nose. She is also is going for an astrological look. 

I happily looking at the stars. I like Astronomy as a class and just so memorized how the stars and planets love. With no lights from city areas, you can see all the stars. Truly stunning. I never appreciated the night sky as much before. After an hour of astronomy, students were yawning and slugging back to their dorms to go back to sleep. Little bit worried about sleeping in tomorrow.

During our break on Thursday after my two-hour History of Magic class, I meet up with Isaac and Maven in front of the Great Hall entrance. We are meeting Avie in the Transfiguration Courtyard. We sat resting against one of the pillars. We hear a loud sound coming from close by and a few students running through the courtyard, looking in distressed. 

"What is going on?" Avie questioned. 

We see two ginger boys coming from where the other students rushed out. Both of them laughing like they saw the funniest thing in their life. I squinted my eyes because they both look very similar to each other. Oh wait, they are identical twins. 

Isaac started to laugh, "Seems like the Weasley twins, Fred and George, are at it again." 

"Who are the Weasley twins?" Maven asks. 

"Gryffindor prankers. They do some bloody brilliant pranks."

"Oh, those two. Clover said that last year she got caught in one of their pranks and she smelled mucky for a straight week."

Maven was dying from laughter, she said between breaths. "Eh... she's a bloody wanker anyway... She deserved it." Isaac laughs with Maven. I glanced at the twins while we left the courtyard.

"You okay Lottie?" Avie asks me. I nodded but why do I feel weird. We split off with Avie and, me, Maven, and Isaac head off to Transfiguration and Avie headed to her History of Magic class. Maybe their prank item did something to me. Isaac said, sometimes they experiment with different things. 

During Friday's study hall. I had piles of Transfiguration homework that Professor Mcgongoall gave us today. At least we have the weekend to finish, but it's still a lot and I trying to finish it today. Nymphadora Tonks sat next to me. I am glad I have her sitting next to me because I had to ask her a few questions that I'm stuck on or didn't understand. Nymphadora also told me just to call her Tonks, she likes being called Tonks better. 

After dinner, I find my way to the Care of Mythical Creatures classroom, I want to see them but I don't want to get caught. I am just planning to just looked around for a few moments than leave. I study a few of the different creatures. 

"Well, hello. You're not one of my students. You must be in the younger years." I jump surprised by the sound voice, I turn to see a professor that has silver hair, is in a heavy brown coat and a metal arm. He has lost an arm! 

"I'm sorry for the intruding. I was passing by and I read a book about a few of these creatures and just wanted to see for myself." I looked down waiting to get detention or lose points for being in a classroom that you have to be in the 3rd year to take. I look up because the professor was laughing. 

"You looked to be ashamed for liking these creatures. Do not be shamed for caring for them. Professor Kettleburn." He extended his metal arm. "Oops." He switched hands. "Always do that."

"I'm Lottie Malinski, I'm a first-year." taking his none metal hand and shaking it." I have a few more years until Care of Mythical Creatures class." I huff sadly.

"It upsets you? If you want. I won't tell... if you would like to learn about them in your spare time?"

"Really Professor? Even if I'm not a 3rd year?"

"Sure, why not. I can tell you truly care for the creatures, other students don't see the beauty, mostly see the danger." He starts to laugh. "But always see both. You will end up like me." His laughter dies down.

My eyes widen, I personality don't wanna lose limbs. I look over the Bowtruckle. 

"Would you like to take one out."

"Would I!" My eye glistening with excitement. 

The professor went over to the bowtruckles and opened, not just one but a few started to crawl upon him. He allowed them to crawl on the table. They are so adorable. They are little stick creatures with tiny faces. Most of them head back to the professor, but two of them headed to me. I happily and slowly allowed them to hop onto my palm. One stays on my arm while the other heads to my shoulder. 

"I read in the Fantastic Beasts book that these shy guys are great at picking locks."

"Yes, they are pretty nifty, slipperier than Frog Spawn Soap though. Newton is one of my close friends. He taught me a few things that I never knew about these creatures."

I don't know what is frog spawn soap is, but guessing it's pretty slipperier. I think Newton Scamander is a person that I idolize, the same level as David Bowie.

The bowtruckle that was sitting on my shoulder and holding onto strands of hair so they don't lose balance. The others already went back to Professor Keetleburn, but this one stayed. I took little glances not to bang them off. 

"I should be taking back to their home. They live in a tree behind Hogwarts. I don't tell students where they live, some students tend to be harsh to bowtruckles, they may be timid but they can fight back."

I bring my hand to my shoulder hoping for the bowtruckle will hop on and I can pass them off to Professor Keetleburn, but they wouldn't, it felt like this one was pushing more into my hair pressing against my jaw. "Little buddy you going to get knotted in my hair."

Keetleburn chuckles hardy, "Seems you got a clingy one. He was recently born, so he's still a youngling. 

"Aww. I'm sorry little one, but you have to get back with your friends and family. Does he have a name?"

"I guess I never gave him a name. How about you choose, see that he's so attached to you?"

I am truly excited that I get to name him, but what sound I name him. It's so much pressure to pick a good name. Stick? Truck? Muddy? No... maybe. "Jack Pine. It's a type of tree." 

"Brilliant name Miss. Malinski. Come on Jack Pine, time to go home." He put his hand out, the little bowtruckle undid himself from my hair and jumped to the professor's hand. He gathers up the rest, we bid our goodbyes.

I leave the room and headed down to the basement, but on my way, I was stopped by none other than Professor Dumbledore. He says he would like to speak with me over some tea. I nodded and followed the old wizard. I am nervous. He looks very kind but his presence feels large and powerful.

We arrived at his office. A few minutes later I was sitting in a chair sipping some hot tea. 

"Miss. Malinski, how are you liking Hogwarts? I hope you are finding your way around."

I stuttering to find words, "Yes sir. All my classes are so interesting. A lot more exciting than classes I'm used too." I snicker at the end. 

Dumbledore nods while smiling, he places down his cup. He brought up a topic that I wasn't expecting. "I knew your great aunt Sarah Miss. Milinski. She was a talented witch, kind-hearted, also very playful."

I nodded, "My grandmother used to say she was a child at heart. I don't remember what she looks like, we only have photos of when my grandmother and Sarah were younger. I wish I could remember, but I was a toddler."

"Some memories will appear when they want you to remember... when they are most needed." 

I kept on thinking about what Professor Dumbledore said to me. I think that me wanting to see my great aunt is reasonable and memories should appear for that reason. My siblings saw her, they remember her playing with them. I have nothing.

I was sulking down the corridor heading to Saturday breakfast. When I heard fast pacing footsteps behind me. I peep behind me to see what is coming towards me. I see three people that I'm happy to see.

My three friends from my year. Maven, Avie, and Isaac. During this first week, I learned more about them. Maven Sterrling is a bit outspoken, loud, and rough mannered. She says she likes to play Muggle soccer... well football a lot. So I see where her personality comes from. Avie Lee, she doesn't really smile, well I haven't seen her smile yet. She speaks softly, sometimes it's hard to hear her. She is kind of closed off, but she is a sweetheart and friendly. She also really loves her pet rat. 

Then there is Isaac Crane. Isaac is... iffy. He's friends with a lot of students. He only talks with us a bit. He does come to hang out with the three of us during our free time after dinner. He has a good sense of humor, outgoing, confident, and he and Maven have started what seems to be a rivalry. They competed who can eat the most pudding, which I thought they were saying like chocolate puddling. Pudding is dessert. Been here for two years and still learning British ways. 

But I'm glad that I don't feel so alone at Hogwarts.


	4. There is always a first for everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Lottie can try her first spells in her class, but they didn't go as expected. It seems her life at Hogwarts is much different than she expected. It feels like she got hit with something hard. Maybe she isn't cut out to be a witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm truly sorry everyone. Taking so long to write this chapter. I had so much writer's block and it 100% sucked. Plus issues with my computer and took me a month to finally decide to buy a better laptop. Works so much better. I probably have so many mistakes because I wanted to hurry up and post. I doubled checked everything, but if there is a mistake please comment. Thank you and Enjoy!

In the second week of Hogwarts. I was standing in the courtyard during flying class. We were learning how to bring up our brooms and into our hands. We were all shouting "Up." to our brooms.

"Up," I said a bit aggressively, and the wooden stick came up quickly and into my hands. I happily grin. I check how Maven was doing with her broom. Her eyes were glistening with anger, it seems to be due to her broom was in the middle of her and the ground. Like the broom was hitting an invisible wall. She was insanely mumbling "You bloody prat. Up!"

"You're halfway there Maven." I smile sincerely hoping to ensure her. 

Maven shushes me and she takes angrily through her sparkling white teeth, "I am angry at the broom. I do not want to take it out on you, Lottie. You have your broom up, mine is-" Maven's broom shoots up from the middle ground and quickly hits her palm. Her hand basically grips it like she is about to strangle the life out of it. "Ahahah. Ha." 

A few minutes later the entire group had the brooms in hand. Madam Hooch tells us to get onto our brooms, and we are going to hover just a little bit off the ground. Nothing too fancy. I just hope I can do this correctly. I swing my leg over and sit. In a moment I feel myself slowly lift off the ground, it feels so weird, it shouldn't be real. I'm really on a broomstick magically hovering. I feel so totally awesome. My broom sways a bit, probably due to my shaky hands. But I seem to kind of get the hang of it. I just need to be a bit more confident before flying higher. 

I see Maven's broom is getting a tad bit too bouncy and she looks like she's leaning more and more to the right of her. Her broom goes out of control and rams into the boy right next to her. Making him fall off their broom. Maven laughs. "Sorry, mate." The Slytherin boy huffs out of frustration. 

Madame Hooch asked if they were okay, Maven replied but the boy huffed once more. 

Sometime later class ended. Maven and I laughed about what happened. "That Slytherin's face was too hilarious when you smacked right into him." I slapped my knee while laughing. 

"He just got too close to me, my instincts were ready for anyone who gets too close."

"Surrre Maven. You'll get better, just need to practice a bit more."

"I know, AHH." Maven raised her fist up in frustration and agony. "I want to be on the all-girl quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies. My dreams is bloody over." She fell to her knees, acting out as she looked as if she was self battling. 

"Really?" My eyebrows raised. Isaac told me about the all-girl quidditch team. They have a great team this year with strong players. Never knew Maven wanted to be on it.

Maven looked up from the ground, "Nope." Her head dropped back down and Maven went back to acting like she has a stab wound from a battle she just fought.

I rolled my eyes and locked my arm under her armpit trying to pull her up as others started to stare. "Come on dramatic Mav. We have to go to History of Magic now."

"I don't want to go. It is...b. o. r. i. n. g." Maven pouted to me and I pouted back at her. We headed to our last class of this fine Tuesday. 

It has been two weeks at Hogwarts already. I love being here. Yes the work been over welling, but I'm getting through it with my friends' help. Tonks has been providing so much aid with Transfiguration homework. We are even getting closer to casting our first spells in Charms and Transfiguration class. For Defense against the dark arts...well at the moment we are apparently learning about imps. For each class, Maven has been teaching me during our spare time what Professor Rivermore taught us in the class that day. It's like she speaking in mumbles and I feel so stupid for not understanding her. I have begun to hear a few words when she speaks, but it just goes out of the opposite ear. 

Skipping a few weeks, It's now early October, the 8th, and after taking many, many, many confusing notes in transfiguration class. We are to turn a match stick into a pointed needle. I sat next to Andrew Lahorn, we decided to become desk mates after the first week. Isaac and Maven also became deskmates even if it was against their saying.

Today was the day. Really transfigure magic! Professor McGonagall told us to begin. We all tried to change the match into the needle. I tried my first go. Then another and another. Okay then. I glance around the room seeing if anyone else got it. Nobody seems to have it just yet. I inhale deeply. I pick up the match and look at it. I brought it very close to my left eye. I whisper to it. "Why aren't you working? Change!" 

Andrew chuckled a bit. I looked over at him and gave him a questioning look. Andrew's eyes widen and quickly went back to trying. He muttered a soft sorry. My head tilted confusingly. I don't know why he is saying sorry. I heard many students mumbling to themselves during this assignment. 

By the end of the class, Professor McGonagall held up three almost complete needles. She first held up Maven's which was so close to being transformed. It just had the head of the match that was not transformed into a needlepoint. Professor McGonagall held two more, both were just a little modified. McGonagall speaks, "It's pretty difficult for beginning students. I am surprised to see three students that have transformed into the needles. Miss. Sterrling I am at most impressed for you almost completing it. 15 points to Hufflepuff." I started to clap, a few others joining. Maven's face held a tooth faced grin. I am so proud. But due to nobody fully completing the assignment, we got a ton of work to do. 

A few days later, It was just me and Isaac hanging out by the great lake while Maven and Avie had a few things to take care of. Both of us never really hung out alone, which I think after I understand Isaac a bit more. We joked with each other, talked about school, and life back home. 

I leaned against a tree near the shore while Isaac squatted on the sand watching the water. It has been a bit quiet between the both of us, it's not an awkward silence. But then Isaac started to speak. "I've been diagnosed as color blind..."

"Ah really? Isaac, I'm sorry to hear tha-"

"It totally came out of the blue."

I blankly stare at him. Until the last sentence slowly processed in my mind. "You're such a dork Isaac. 

We talked a bit more and Isaac told his dad jokes. Then sports were brought up. Apparently, his parents didn't want him in muggle sports. Isaac said always wanted to play cricket and baseball. 

I speak exciting "I love baseball! I also used to play it back home. I actually went to the World Series a few times."

"In the wizarding world, we have Quidditch, which there is a world cup every four years where different countries play in."

"Like the Olympus? That is pretty cool."

"This year Canada won against Scotland. It's always brilliant to go and watch it with my parents." 

I glance at the ground next to my shoe. I reach my hand down and pick up a brown slug. Look at this little one. I cupped my hands over the slug just in case they jump out of my palm somehow. I lift myself into a standing position. I walk to Issac which he was now on the edge of the water skipping rocks. "Look at this! Come on look." I reveal the slug.

Isaac turned his head stared at me for a few moments until his eyes shot down. He jumped backward, causing him to jump back into the lake still in his shoes. "Get that thing away from me Lottie!" 

"What? Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Isaac looked down and lifted his right leg our of the water studying what just happened. "Bloody hell." Isaac huffed. He told me to get rid of the slug so he can get out of the water.

"It's just a tiny slug." I backed off and went to where I found the slug. Placing it back and went to the water, rolled up my sleeves, and washed my hands a bit to get the slime off. 

He shuffles out of the water while muttering to himself. "Tiny and disgusting they are just like bugs."

"You don't like bugs? Some bugs are harmless, like dragonflies."

Isaac fakes gags, "Sure they aren't, they have weird eyes and just don't look right." 

While heading back inside Hogwarts because Isaac robe and shoes were soaked. I glance at Isaac, I didn't picture that Isaac Crane was afraid of slugs and bugs. "Hey Isaac, what else are you scared of?"

Isaac chuckles "I'm not afraid of anything. Just thinks some things are bloody disgusting..." He pauses and looks at me."Fine! I scared of bugs and slugs, and I find small rooms scary as if there is not enough air1"

I tap my pointer finger against the top of my lip. "My sister also has claustrophobia, I think that is common. Fear isn't something to be ashamed of, everyone fears something. Isaac nods in agreement, I continue. "Like I fear getting a shot at the doctor's. I don't like the needle going into my arm."

Isaac's expression grows dark. I ask concerned "You okay Isaac." I gently touch his shoulder in comfort. His eyes blink rapidly and look over at me. 

"I'm going to my dorm to get out of my robe and probably going to finish transfiguration homework. Bye." He headed up the moving staircase. 

"Okay then. See yeah." I scratched my head and heading on my way to my dorm.

During the next couple of weeks went by quickly, I've been in and out of the library a lot. When I first walked in, it was weirdly amazing. I didn't know where to start. I started with a section. Seeing a book that focused on becoming better with magic. I took the book out of it's perfectly fitted placed and headed to a quiet area away from the other students and read every word carefully. If I want to be the best possible witch I can be, I will have to study and work hard to get there. 

The next day was our first charm class that we will be casting a charm. Like transfiguration class we studied and practiced and did tons of notes. We learned how to pronounce and flick our wands properly. Now I sat next to Maven with feathers in front of both of us. We held our wands at the ready and we began. "Wingardium leviosa." I spoke as clearly as I could. Okay, let's try that again. "Wingardium leviosa." No movement. I stared at it. As a feather came into my view and brought me back. It was Maven's white feather. Professor Flitwick happily congratulates Maven for being the first to lift her feather. I swish and flick mine gently and properly. Still nothing.

Professor Flitwick says, "Remember what we practice before a swish and a flick."

After a few minutes, later everyone has their feather floating in the air. I on the other hand is swishing and flicking my wand with sadness. The professor said we are moving on to a bigger object. By the end of class, I am still on the feather. Everyone is getting us to leave. I stare at my feather. Maybe if I just believed in myself. I can do it. I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths. You got this Lottie. You are a great witch with a little bit of practice you can do anything. I look at the annoying feather. I raise my wand, I swiftly swish and flick as a stated, "Wingardium leviosa." and with that my feather slowly lifted up into the air. 

"Oh look Lottie you did it!" Maven happily announces. Our professor turns around. "Miss. Malinski, well done. Just a little more practice and you'll do amazing charms. Miss. Malinski, some witches, and wizards struggle, but it will come to you with time. It's only your first charm."

I nod gladly, "Thank you, Professor Flitwick."

After that first charm, I've been practicing casting simple spells, I've been having trouble and I want to get ahead due to my lack in not performing so well. I'm better in potions and history than my classes that require my wand, which makes me devastated. How can I be a witch if I can't even cast a spell? I did at least cast wingardium leviosa...after a whole class though. 

During our free time, Professor Kettleburn stopped me in the hall and stated me wanted me to meet someone. He wanted to introduced me to Hagrid. The half-giant man that guided us across the great lake. He is surprising so very nice. Like he doesn't look scary at all, but just I thought that giants were mean. I didn't know what to expect. Professor Kettleburn stated that Mr. Hagrid also loves creatures and cares for all of them.

We meet in Professor Kettleburn classroom. Hagrid was with the Bowtruckles. We introduced ourselves. I saw an adorable dog underneath the table. With one look I fall in love with the big wrinkled dog, I kneeled down and I spoke to him with a higher-pitched voice "Hello, tiny baby. How are you? Yes, how are you? Aren't you a handsome fella. Yes, you are." I pause forgetting where I was, "Sorry I just really love dogs."

"His name is Fang. Lottie, If ye would ever want to see Fang whenever ye want, ye can certainly keep him company."

I nod my head happily as I played with Fang's floppy ear. 

It's already Halloween, my favorite holiday. Apparently, the magic world is also celebrating Halloween just like the Muggle world; Trick or Treating and costumes. What's a bit funny is I was a wizard three years ago. Now I am a witch. I really didn't want to be called a witch because when I think of a witch, my mind goes to the Wizard of Oz with the Wicked Witch of the West. I now feel better about the word. It doesn't sound icky anymore.

We had a Halloween feast for dinner, with tons of sweets. I and Maven stuffed our faces like usual, all the food was so yummy. 

Just before curfew, The four of us sat in the center of our room: I, Maven, Harmony, and Jackie. We started to go around and telling spooky stories. I told one about a ghost sighting near an old dark cemetery. Jakie wrapped herself in her blanket just as I started the story. She looks terrified. Then went Harmony, she told her spooky story about a British killer named Jack the Ripper. I heard of him, only from last year's classmates. Jakie shouted Harmony to stop, so Harmony cut her story short. Harmony clicked her tongue. "Bloody hell Jakie. 

"It's just that your story was rubbish."

"Fine mate give us a story then." Harmony clicked her tongue three times.

Jakie nibbled on her lower lip, "Fine. There once was a man that walked into a pumpkin patch and picked three pumpkins, and he carved them up. The two small pumpkins screamed no. Because the big pumpkin was the dad. The End."

"That was more bloody sad than scary." Maven stated. 

"I'm just going to go to the loo and then going to bed." Jakie got up quickly and left our room."

Maven and Harmony started to laugh, "Did you see her face. Priceless."

Jakie hasn't come back from the bathroom and I am a bit worried about Jakie. I just wanted to check on her. I went out of our common room and into the hallway, heading into the bathroom. "Jakie you okay? I just want to see why it's taking to long." I then hear crying. It doesn't sound like moaning Murtle and she isn't in this bathroom. I walk further in, locating the crying. I see Jackie curled up into a ball. "Jakie!" I kneeled down next to her and put my hand on her back comforting her. "Jackie are you alright?"

"Lottie." She wiped her tears away. "I'm glad your here. I saw something by the entrance and I was too scared to walk over there."

"You're okay. Let's head back. The thing could be a ghost. We have a lot of ghosts that live at Hogwarts, and the ones I've met were totally nice. Nothing to fear." I help her up and we started our slow walk to our dorm room.

The next day, Thursday, I woke up and went to the bathroom that was near our dormitory to took a shower, got dressed in my robes, and crawled back through the tunnel, and into my room. I see Maven already dressed, she lied back on her bed probably waiting for me to be finished.

"All done?" Maven asked without looking in my direction.

I yawned loudly that was for a yes. We headed out of through the tunnel and up the stairs and into the Great Hall to get breakfast. We walked in and saw Avie sitting alone reading the morning newspaper. We both sat on either side of her. "Morning mate." 

"Morning." Avie softly spoke. "I've been reading this morning paper. Also, you probably don't know that it is Isaac's birthday"

"What? Why didn't he tell us?" I asked.

Avie shrugs, "The Gryffindors had to basically pry the date from him. He wouldn't even say the month. One of the girls had to pursue him into talking." 

"Wait! I can't believe I don't know anyone of you guys' birthdays."

Maven looked in deep thought, "Yeah that's true, I can't believe it didn't come up in conversation. Well, mine is -

Avie cut in."July 3rd." Avie looked turned to look at me, "May 16th, if I'm correct." I and Maven tilted our heads in confusion. After a short pause, Avie continued, "I was born on January 23rd." Avie went back to reading the paper. After a moment she spoke. "I helped sort out papers, a group I sorted was the birthday of all the students. "

Maven and I made a vocal acknowledgment. I took a bite of my toast and pouted a bit because I didn't have time to do something for Isaac's birthday.

During the whole day, I've been thinking if I should sing happy birthday to Isaac because what if he gets upset that we know without him telling us. By free period I and my friends decide to sing a happy birthday song to him. We halted him in the hall and waited until the hallway empty. We started to sing. By the end, He sighs but he's happy that we sang to him.

"I just have to ask. Why didn't you tell us?"

Isaac breathes deeply, "Because in the past, my birthday was not the happiest of days, so I rather just make it another normal day.

My mouth opens in shock. "Nonsense as long as you are in Hogwarts on your birthday for the next 6 years. We are going to make November 1st, a great day." 

Isaac rolled his eyes and pulled me into a hug. Nobody's birthday should be a bad day. 

During Breakfast on November 6, I sat with my friends. While Isaac chewed on a red apple. He brought up Quidditch. Madam Hooch did mention the sport a few times during class and Isaac spoke about the World Cup. Quidditch... has a slightly funny name. Isaac tells us who is on the Gryffindor team for this year. "The captain of our house team is Charlie, he has the position of the seeker. We have two new beaters Fred and George. We also have a pretty good keeper named Oliver Wood too. I just can't wait next year to try out. First years don't usually get on the team that is why I didn't try out this year."

"Are you really that good Isaac?" Maven gave Isaac a look. 

Isaac sarcastically laughed. "Wow Maven, I heard you can't even stay on your broom long enough, so do not look at me like at.”

“I have gotten better.” Maven slams her palm on the table.

"Because you are so cocky Maven, how about a bloody race?" Isaac annoyed expression now held a smirk. 

"Fine...fine. Let's have a broom race on November...24. Let's see who wins Crane." Maven shot straight up out from the bench and pulled me upwards out of my spot and out of the Great Hall. We stop walking right outside the doors. Maven started to pace back and forth. 

"Um...Maven... I know you want to prove Isaac wrong but you aren't ready for a race."

Maven winces a little, "I know. But! What if you train me? To make me the best that I can be."

I chuckle a bit before speaking in a determined voice, "You truly want to fly kid. You got to have the heart and most importantly spirit kid. The flying spirit!"

"Coach I do, I'll be the bloody best you ever saw." Maven shot me a thumbs up.

With that Madame Hooch quickly found out about Maven and Isaac's future broom race. She allowed me and Maven to use two brooms outside class. We started with Maven's position and grip. She is really scared with brooms as if they will have the mind of its own and launch her off. She has to beat Isaac in a broom race. Isaac is a top athlete, some say he could've made it on the quidditch team this year. Over the next week, we continued to work and Maven is quickly getting the hang of it. 

It's the 13th of November and it's the first match of the season for quidditch. Isaac made it sound so exciting and I'm ready to see my first ever match. Avie couldn't make it, she was feeling a bit under the weather and went to sleep it off. I hope she feels better.

Just 5 minutes before the match; I, Isaac, and Maven were outside the pitch. Isaac and Maven were rivaling each other about who will win this match. Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Issac has been saying that Charlie is a great seeker better than our seeker. 

"We have the Weasley twins as beaters and they can practically speak to each other through their minds.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT BEING A TWIN IS LIKE! Your bloody mad Isaac!" Maven moves her hands to her temples and rubbing them furiously. 

I lock arms with Maven and smile to Isaac, "We have to get a spot. See you after the match Isaac," We both walk up the stairs and Maven pulls me along, pushing students out of the way to get front row to see the match better. I apologized to anyone and everyone who heard me. Soon everyone was cheering loudly and the match began. 

The players were on their broomsticks and it was an intense match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Each of the players was going too fast for my eyes to keep up. Lee Jordan helped a lot by being the announcer before my eyes began to adjust to the fast traveling brooms. Gryffindor was clearly scoring more points than us, their seeker seems to be a lot talented than our seeker. Even though we are behind a lot of points it's really enjoyable and entertaining to watch. 14 minutes later from when the game started. Gryffindor wins by the seeker catching the golden snitch and winning the game.

Gryffindors started to cheer and yell loudly, Lee Jordan voice was mixed faintly in the loud crowd. I and the rest of the students started to head down the steps to ground level. Isaac hopped over to us. "That was bloody brilliant...right Maven." 

"Shush it you wanker." Maven crossed her arms clearly annoyed. 

"Congrats Isaac and the Gryffindor team, they played well," I spoke lightly. 

Isaac grinned and saw the Gryffindor team celebrating as they came out of the pitch. Isaac said bye to us and joined the team. I and Maven headed back to the dorms before heading to dinner that is in 45 minutes. 

Inside our dorm, I kneeled to Koopa's level and gave him some food. I turn back to my black haired friend that sat on her bed. Her face was not lightly up from the game."Come on Maven. It was only the first game we got many more for Hufflepuff to win."

During potions the next day, we were brewing a wiggenweld potion. I really like making potions seems like the only magic thing I can do right. I did already study this potion, I read a little bit ahead. I already did all the instructions in the first 10 minutes we were assigned. All I have to do is let it simmer for 30 minutes. I waited patiently, I decided to ask Avie if she needed any help. "Sure, is this color correct, it says turquoise, but it looks more aqua."

"Try adding two more drops and see what it looks like," Avie added two more drops of salamander blood. "Add one more." She added another. "That looks like turquoise." 

We both look up due to a presence enter our area. Which the presence was Professor Snape.

"This potion is a one-person assignment Miss. Malinski."

"I'm sorry sir. Umm... Avie needed some clearness. I am only helping." 

"You already have done the potion?"

"Almost sir. I'm waiting for it to be done simmer."

Professor Snape's facial expression did not change slightly, "If you intend to help Mrs. Lee, you shouldn't be an infuriating voice."

I inhaled as if I was defeated. I place my arms onto the table, seeing a fade of green when my black robe moved. Why do I have green on my robe? My right arm reached over to my arm and slowly pulled my sleeve around slowly to reveal, the green on my robe. "Jack Pine!" I whisper as loudly I can in Professor Snape's class, so it was more of fate air releasing my mouth as I mouth the young bowtruckle's name.

I kept my head down and my eyes shot up hoping nobody heard me, most importantly Professor Snape. I don't want to get detention or worst...to lose house points. I put Jack into my pocket. 

Before she heads off to lunch, she quickly goes to the care of the creatures' room. 

"Mrs. Malinski, how are you?"

"I'm okay Professor Kettleburn. I came here to bring back this little guy." I take out the bowtruckle from my pocket. 

"That one seems to always attach to someone." He chuckles. 

I walk to where the others are and put him back. "I'm sorry, but I can't bring you everywhere." I raise myself.

We both walk to the great hall. "Maybe you can house him for a while."

"Oh, I couldn't because having them as "pets" is against the school's rules." 

Kettleburn laughed. "Once you graduate then you can take him." 

"I would love that. Have a good rest of your day Professor." 

"You also." 

Avie, Isaac, Maven, and I went to watch the second match of the season which was a few days since the first match of the season. We cheered for Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw started out well. They were racking up the points quickly. But Slytherin quickly made it a point behind Ravenclaw, before Slytherin seeker caught the snitch. Slytherin won. Ravenclaw did their best. Ravenclaw's house students were upset from losing and to Slytherin. 

The next game was a Hufflepuff and Gryffindor match. We were doing well. Us, 30, and Gryffindor at 70. About 15 minutes in the game, I was looking at the two seekers following the snitch, they are moving super fast. I could never be a seeker, they have such an important role. They weave and turn like it's easy for them.

The two seekers swooshed by where we sat, then a moment later from the corner of my eye I saw a dark blob coming towards us, but it didn't fully register that it was coming towards me until I felt myself going down. My whole head felt like a car hit it. I don't know what is happening. I can only hear muffled noises before I went out cold. 

I opened my eyes and I look side to side, seeing the medical bed that was next to me. Am I in the hospital wing? I slowly push myself upwards, my hand shoots up to my temple when my head fills with heaviness. I yawn and it seems that slightly pushed the pain away.

Madam Pomfrey looks over from the other student she was talking to about his elbow and she walks over to me and stands at the end of the bed. "How are you feeling Miss. Malinski."

I feel my body for a moment, "Good...I think. But what happened?" My voice came out more like a croak. I cough a few times to clear my throat. Madame Pomfrey handed me a glass of water. I quickly chugged it down. "Thank you." I place the glass on the side table. 

She smiled, "Seems you healed up nicely. I'm afraid that a bludger was hit towards you and you suffered a concussion. Unfortunately, you were out for 10 days now."

I widen my eyes. 10 days! How could this happen to me? A bit unfair I say." I frown. 

"Now, now, you will be able to make up the assignments you missed. Now rest or your stay will be longer than want, you could be able to leave by the end of the day. Your friends have been visiting you almost every day, had to shoo them away due to them stay too long." Madame Pomfrey went back to the boy that sat a few beds down.

The sun slowly started to come into the room. I rubbed my eyes as the light shinned towards me. I didn't want to open my eyes to the warm light. I move my hands and try to open my eyes, but I haven't opened my eyes in 10 days. It's too much sunlight. I also feel so tired that I fell asleep for another few hours. Like I need it, I was out for 10 days. I ate and daydreamed as it felt like hours gone by. 

Madam Pomfrey says I'm able to leave the hospital wing, but if I feel dizzy or ill to come back immediately. She said it is time for dinner. Yes! Because I am staving. Madam Pomfrey only gave me small foods like crackers and water. I need food, like meat and maybe a piece of cake. I want some sweets.

I headed into the Great Hall and I looked over the Hufflepuff table looking for Maven. I see her, the black-haired girl that is ferociously waving at me. I speed walk to her and Maven patted the seat next to her. "You're lucky I saved you a seat. Been for every day." 

"Thanks. Anything new today Maven?" Asking as if nothing happened. 

Maven took a bite of turkey. "Nothing today, but I beat Isaac in our broom race." She gave a hardy laugh. 

"Good job Maven. I’m upset that I was out, you finally got flying down and I missed it. " I smiled.

"I know. Isaac might tell you I only won because of that girl that follows Isaac around cause him to lose. But I think I won fair and square. Enough about me. How's your head?" 

I rub my head in a circular motion "I feel like I have a heavy cloud in my head. I'm glad that I don't have a big bump."

"The bump came in about an hour after you got hit. It was massive." She grabs lightly on my face. "Looks so much better." 

After dinner, Maven and I started to walk around the corridors. But just before exiting the Great Hall. A few Hufflepuffs come up to us when we were leaving the Great Hall. The red-haired girl from the group spoke, "How's yar head? Yar been out for a week."

I rubbed the top of my left hand with my right hand nervously, "Better, thank you for asking. Glad to be awake."

The Hufflepuff boy with a sharp nose grind his teeth a bit, "Bloody hell, that must've hurt like hell. You must have bloody bad luck mate."

I chuckle softly, "I guess I do." The group said bye to us and headed on their way. We walked by the moving stairwell and two Gryffindors stop us for a moment to speak to us. A Slytherin shouts from a nearby group, "Bludger head!" The rest of his friends joined in. Maven shouts at them with a sarcastic tone. "Wow, how clever mates!" They continued to shout, "Bludger head" at me. Maven pulled me away from the scene. We walked by the Transfiguration Courtyard. A Slytherin girl came up to us. Maven was about to either shout at her or pull me away, but before she could do that. The blonde girl spoke, "I hope you are feeling better." 

I had a surprised look plastered onto my face. I quickly find a response. I wasn't expecting that from a Slytherin. "Ah, thank you, I feel much better." and with that, she quickly ushered away and vanished behind the corner. Maybe I shouldn't judge every Slytherin.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be also posting this story to https://www.quotev.com/story/12843848/Harry-Potter-and-the-American-Witch
> 
> Thank you, please don't upload to other websites!!!
> 
> I don't own anything, only OCs!


End file.
